Item: Puzzle
by MelancholyHappiness
Summary: this is the first in a series of Item stories. yugi wakes up and yami is staring at him. wierd? nah. someone else has the same problem! PWP, Lemon, no OCs thank Ra


Item: Puzzle

Quick note: sorry if Yugi's bed isn't correct, I've never really paid attention to it and it needs to have bars at the top for this story :D

Sunday, April 04, 2010

6:40

Yugi rolled over in his bed, yawning tiredly. He opened his eyes a crack, jumping when he saw the Pharaoh staring at him. Yami looked away quickly, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Uh… Pharaoh? What are you doing?" he asked, frowning and moving away.

"Not watching you sleep, if that's what you mean." Yugi's frown deepened as he tried to get up, freeing his arms from under his pillow. He heard the clinking of metal and looked down, starting again. He lifted his hands and shoved them in Yami's face, his eyes wide.

"You handcuffed me! Why am I in handcuffs?" he yelled, frantic. Yami narrowed his eyes, grinning wildly, sitting up, and stroking Yugi's hair.

"Calm down," he said, pulling the sheets back. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Yugi, however, was not reassured, and sat up as well. "How did you get your own body anyway?"

"Irrelevant," whispered the Pharaoh, leaning closer so he and Yugi were almost nose to nose. "Just accept it."

Yugi looked absolutely incredulous at the Pharaoh's request. There was no way this was happening; it had to be a dream. He shut his eyes tightly, falling backward onto the bed and willing himself to wake up. He waited for a minute, and when he didn't hear anything further he opened his eyes. Yami was hovering over him, looking at his mouth. He opened his mouth to protest again when Yami captured his lips, putting the slightest amount of pressure on them. Yugi couldn't help but respond, lifting his head to push back. He didn't want it at first, but he was quickly seeing the error of his ways.

He attempted to wrap his arms around Yami's neck but the chains prevented him from separating his arms that much. He groaned into their kiss, lifting his arms up and over their heads. Yami chuckled, pulling back an inch.

"Not so opposed to it now, are you?" he asked playfully. Yugi was to distracted savoring the taste of Yami's lips on his to shoot out a retort, so he settled on pulling his arms forward until the chain met with Yami's bondage collar (because that's what it is) and their lips met. Yami got more confident and licked the seam of Yugi's lips, wondering if the intimately inept boy would know what it meant. But Yugi was picking this up quickly and opened his mouth, allowing Yami to explore it with his tongue.

When the need for air became to great Yugi turned his head, so fast that Yami wasn't able to withdraw his tongue and left a trail of saliva on Yugi's cheek. The younger boy didn't mind as he lay there panting, the reality of his actions hitting him like a ton of bricks. He was kissing the person he had only known for a year, but somehow he knew he was ready to be taken by him. His eyes brightened at his epiphany, love swelling in his chest and making his spine tingle. He looked back into Yami's eyes, trying to find the same kind of love. The Pharaoh smiled down at him, adoration swirling in violet depths.

They both knew the handcuffs weren't coming off anytime soon.

Yami moved Yugi's arms from behind him, unlocking the handcuffs for a millisecond before putting them around the middle bar of his bed. Their eyes were glazed over with lust, every exhale a quiet moan. Yami ever-so-subtly hooked his finger over Yugi's waistband, unable to pull them down because of their combined weight. Yugi grinned, arching his back so that the Pharaoh could "get in his pants", and their erections met on accident. They groaned, Yami louder than he wanted to. He got the pants down and was unsure if what he wanted to do next was alright.

"Are you a virgin, Yugi?" asked Yami, sitting up still straddling Yugi's hips. The boy nodded his head, anticipation and excitement tightening his stomach and almost making him nauseous. Yami grinned, leaning closer and whispering in Yugi's ear. "As am I," he said unashamedly, grinding his pelvis into Yugi's. He gasped, so much friction at one time sending him over the edge. Yami was just able to stop moving before he reached completion as well, wanting to save that moment for being inside the boy.

"Sorry," said Yugi quietly, looking away. "I didn't mean to." Yami laughed, kissing Yugi on the cheek before sliding off of him. "No need to apologize," he said kindly, climbing on top of Yugi again and spreading his legs. Yugi blushed furiously, his cock hardening just because Yami was looking at it. It embarrassed him to no end, but that embarrassment was forgotten when Yami's mouth took him all the way in. He bucked up instinctively, forcing Yami to hold his hip with one hand and his waist with the other.

"So you're not a teaser?" said Yugi through clenched teeth, Yami's mouth moving much too slow for his liking. Yami hummed in agreement, sending the most pleasurable sensation imaginable coursing through him. He moaned a little louder, still attempting to buck upward but being stopped by the Pharaoh's hands. He also wanted to entangle his fingers in the Pharaoh's hair, but the handcuffs stopped him from doing that too. So he was left lying there, enjoying all the pleasurable sensations but unable to intensify them. Yami had also begun rubbing his thumb over Yugi's hip, one of his weakest spots. Once again, his pleasure centers overloaded and he came.

The Pharaoh wasn't the least bit surprised, and was able to swallow all of Yugi's seed before it leaked out of his mouth. He pulled off of Yugi's softening erection with a soft pop, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. Yugi's eyes were closed, his cheeks a fetching shade of pink and the slightest bit of saliva leaking out of his mouth. Yami got off of the bed again, going to Yugi's side and brushing the stray hairs out of his face. "Are you tired?" he asked gently, ignoring his own need until he got an answer. Yugi opened his eyes instantly, shaking his head and attempting to sit up. The cuffs stopped him, _again_, and he frowned. "What about you?"

"No," the Pharaoh answered, the taste of Yugi still in his mouth. He grabbed Yugi around the waist and flipped him so his arms were in an 'x' shape, then pulled his hips up so his ass was in the air. Yugi's mouth was to full of pillow to say anything, so he just grumbled and tried to make himself comfortable. Yami kneeled behind him and smeared some cold gel over his entrance (or exit, as the case may be), sticking a finger in. Yugi jumped, the feeling of the slick appendage up his ass totally foreign. Yami added a second, stretching them and massaging the small of Yugi's back with his other hand. Yugi wasn't making any sound of protest, so he added the third finger for a few seconds then pulled them all out. He poured more lube on his hand, using it on himself, then wiping his wet hand on the sheets. Yugi saw the action and muttered something about "suspicious" and "Laundry", but the Pharaoh just laughed and kneeled straighter, thrusting into Yugi in one swift movement.

He was prepared to slap his hand over Yugi's mouth if he yelled, but Yugi gritted his teeth and held in the pain, closing his eyes tightly. Yami could see him trembling and his eyes widened in awe. "You have a much higher pain tolerance than I ever had, Yugi," he commented, running his hands over Yugi's stomach and gently stroking his cock. The boy could only nod, pushing back on the Pharaoh to signal he was ready.

Yami pulled out and pushed back in at a steady pace, fast enough to bring himself pleasure but slow enough so he could concentrate on finding Yugi's prostate. As soon as he hit it and heard Yugi begin to moan (he was just about absolutely silent until then), he sped up by a lot. Yugi's moans gained in pitch slowly, the chinking of handcuffs almost drowning him out. Without stopping his movements, the Pharaoh unlocked the handcuffs and pulled Yugi to his chest, kissing him sloppily. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck again, tears of pleasure streaming down his face and his keening moans almost a full octave above his normal tone. With one last thrust to his prostate, both Yami and Yugi groaned their release. From the angle they were at, most of Yugi's load ended up on his own stomach, their heat adding to the heightened temperature from the rest of his body. He sank back, he and Yami falling onto the bed in spent pleasure.

Yami pulled out of Yugi gently, holding him close and letting him sleep the rest of the night in peace.

The next day at school, Yami limped into his classroom with a huge smile on his face. "What's up wit' you, Yug?" asked Joey, helping to his desk. "I fell last night. Almost halfway down the stairs." His friends hissed in shared pain, empathizing his faked experience. "I do certainly hope you feel better, Yugi," said Bakura, sitting on the desk in front of him. His shirt was pulled up a little at the waist, dark bruises in the shapes of fingers littering his skin. He saw Yugi looking and pulled his shirt down, winking at Yugi and bringing a finger to his lips. Yugi nodded, tapping on his puzzle and flashing a grin.


End file.
